


Perfectly Good At It

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gwen/Morgana - Freeform, Minor pairings - Freeform, Morgause/Morgana - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was he supposed to explain to Arthur that his <i>sister</i> had decided to go out with him, a <i>man</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Good At It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Untold_Legends.

For all that Leon was in love with her, there were many downsides to dating Morgana. Like, for example, having to actually wake up and leave the bed in the morning while she smirked at him, stripping slowly – because she just _knew_ he would falter and come back to her side – it didn’t look good that he was always late these days.

Also, it was a hardship to deal with the fact that she had decided she didn’t see her brother and father nearly enough, and had decided to stop by the office almost every day, always wearing the most revealing clothes, because she knew he couldn’t help but stare. Luckily, Arthur and Uther were too busy lecturing her in her choice of outfits to notice – although everyone else seemed to have caught upon in.

He could’ve worried about it, really, but he knew that Lance wouldn’t breath a word, especially since he was always staring adoringly at Morgana’s ex-girlfriend & Uther’s PA, Gwen, to mock anyone about anything. Merlin might have, if he could ever stop looking longingly at Arthur instead of actually doing his job – Gwaine had indeed mocked him for it once or twice, but Leon needed only to point out _once_ that Merlin didn’t even needed to come in special clothes for him to stop thinking and his friend had kindly stopped. Percy and Elyan wouldn’t even notice it, since both were perpetually sunk in a love cloud that not only stopped them from noticing there were other people around, but also that they might _feel_ things.

It also helped that they all worked in a LGBT Youth association, so, actual heterosexual relationships weren’t really the norm – although, of course, being attracted to the opposite sex didn’t make anyone straight. Indeed, among the fifty people that worked with them, him and Lance were the only “allies”. And Uther, of course. Or not. He _honestly_ didn’t want to wonder about Uther’s sex life in any shape or form.

Or maybe it made everything _much_ harder – because how was he supposed to explain to Arthur that his _sister_ had decided to go out with _him_ , a man? Arthur had given Lance a cold shoulder for daring to fall in love with _Gwen_ and honestly had a fit when she seemed to reciprocate, even though Morgana was dating someone else at the time – it had taken months until Arthur forgave them both for it, and they all tried to forget about – both because it had been awful and because _no one_ liked to remember The Time Of Morgause. The mere memory of the woman was enough to make him shudder. Leon was almost sure that once _she_ heard the news, she’d come back to castrate him for daring to touch her woman – if Arthur didn’t do it first.

Then again, this was Morgause – she might magically grow it back just to cut it off again. It seemed like something she would do.

So, although Morgana was beautiful, smart, and just a tiny little bit insane in ways that made his blood boil and his thoughts jumble, there were _many_ downsides to dating her – the health of his parts, for starters, and Leon liked them where they were, thank you very much.

All this said, it is completely understandable that he had a minor panic attack when Morgana walked on his flat, early Friday evening, and put her hands to her hips.

“Get ready. We’re going out with the rest of the gang.”

“What?” was all he could say, blinking.

“It’s time to come out of the closet” she said, smirking. “Come on, Leon, we’re supposed to meet them up at ten.”

And, honestly, he meant to say _no_ , he meant to explain to her how this was a TERRIBLE idea, but Morgana was laughing and undoing his shirt’s buttons, and this just _wasn’t fair_.

* * *

 

If anyone asked, later, Morgana wouldn’t hesitate to admitting that a big part of the reason she had blackmailed them all into going out that night was to watch how Leon squirmed and freaked out at the idea of actually having to tell Arthur he was sleeping with her. She couldn’t help it – it was just too funny to see how he’d gag and blush each time she called him up on how little time they had to get to the dance club.

Well, she never said she was a good person.

To most people, of course, the fact that they arrived together would be enough to indicate that something was up, but not to her dear brother – he could be really dense when he wanted to – which was probably the reason why when they arrived he was alone at the table, watching as Merlin grinded himself to Gwaine on the dance floor (which of those three was the biggest fool was a question that she had never manage to successfully answer). Morgana gave her a peck on the cheek as she sat down between the two men.

“Moping?” she asked, smirking, and he made a face at her.

“Don’t start” he said, turning to smile at his oldest friend. “How can you stand her?”

“Leon likes it” she said, smiling at her boyfriend, who tried to hide his blushing with a shrug.

“I honestly doubt it” Arthur replied, looking away again. “You surely get on his nerves.”

“I get on him many things” Morgana felt a dark sort of satisfaction as Leon spluttered and squeezed her thigh in admonition, but Arthur didn’t seem to understand just how honest she was right now.

“You’ve been hanging out with Gwaine too much” he said, scrunching his face in distaste.

“Let’s be honest here” Morgana said, taunting Arthur with her words while her hand pulled Leon’s further up her thigh while her boyfriend tried and failed to stop her. “I’m not the one that you’re bothered by hanging out with Gwaine so much.”

She could feel Leon’s eyes on her as she kept pulling his hand up, but she didn’t look at him, instead following her brother’s eyes to Merlin and Gwaine on the dance floor. Merlin had his hands on Gwaine’s back pockets, hips moving in sync while the other man’s chin brushed his bared neck. She knew, by the way her friend moved, that Merlin was probably already sloshed; but Gwaine couldn’t be far behind if his pawning was any indication.

“I’m not bothered” Arthur replied, in one of his stupidest lies yet. “There’s nothing to bother me here but you.”

The smile he gave her was both cutting and charming, and she loved him dearly in that moment – she knew that he was thankful for the distraction she was.

“Oh, you love me” she replied, closing her legs tightly, Leon’s hand safe in the midst of it. “You all do, don’t you?” she looked at her boyfriend now, and his face was on fire, but Arthur, again, took no notice, laughing freely.

“Don’t push it” he said, looking at her. “Leon’s too polite to say the truth”

“Is he now?” she asked, her smile cutting, as she turned towards Leon. “Are you too polite to say the truth?”

Leon gagged and spluttered, clearly uncomfortable and no knowing what to say and Morgana would’ve laughed if she didn’t need him to just come clean to Arthur so badly. She wanted to hear him admit to it – if _she_ said it she’d never be completely sure that it wasn’t just a string of shags to him – so Leon needed to say it, for all it made him nervous.

Luckily – or not – Merlin and Gwaine chose that moment to come back, taking the decision out of his hands and Merlin greeted them.  
“Hey, Morgana, Le...” his eyebrows rose and his voice slurred just a bit as she vomited the rest of the words. “…on, why-do-you-have-your-hand-under-Morgana’s-skirt?”

Gwaine laughed out loud, Arthur looked as puzzled as Merlin, and Leon pulled his hand back as fast as he could, as if she burned him. Morgana didn’t know if she hated or loved Merlin – surely there was no way hide it now, but she’d never know if he would’ve said it left to his own devices.

Leon looked pale now, apologetic towards Arthur, sorry towards Merlin, until he looked at Gwaine and relaxed at once. He threw brought his hand back to her thigh in a proprietary gesture.

“We’re together” he said, looking straight at Arthur. She could see how nervous he was, and his voice had failed a bit at the beginning, but he kept on. “Together-together.”

Arthur blinked once, twice, looked at around as if to expecting someone to tell him it was a joke – but no one said anything.

“What?” he yelped at the same time Gwaine said “Congratulations”.

“Thank you” Leon replied, while Arthur continued to stare at him bewildered.

“Are you mucking about?” her brother asked, unbelieving.

“Not in the slightest” Leon replied before she could say anything. “We’re together – we’ve been since the New Year’s Party.”

Morgana felt her heart beat faster and calm down at once, warmed by his admission. Arthur turned to look at her, and she just smiled.

“That was _months_ ago!” he replied, indignant, and Morgana saw through the corner of her eye that Gwaine was trying to pull Merlin away from the fight, but he wouldn’t budge from where he stood next to Arthur.

“I’m sorry” Leon said, looking contrite, and Morgana could see that Arthur was about to launch a tirade at him – some of the same awful things he had said before to Lance and Gwen, for example.

“Don’t start” she warned him off, her eyes glinting like steel, but he spoke anyway.

“I _can’t believe_ you haven’t told me earlier” he said, suddenly smiling, and _that_ really shocked her.

“What?” she said, while Leon looked as surprised as she was.

“I don’t accept returns, so, good luck with her” Arthur said, standing up and clapping Leon’s shoulder. “Come on, guys, I think we should dance.”

The two of them were left behind looking shell-shocked at Arthur’s sudden acceptance. Leon sighed, clearly having been holding his breath for a while, and Morgana just shook her head confused.

“What just happened?” she asked, looking at the dance floor in which Arthur was suddenly pulling _Gwaine_ closer.

“You know” Leon said, smiling at her. “I think he might just have given us his blessing.”

Something in the way he said it, the relief in his shoulders that tore her eyes away from the dance floor and into the handsome man beside her.

“I guess he did” she said, grinning. “Not for long, though.”

And before he could ask her why, before he could say anything or stop her, Morgana moved around, straddling him in the couch, pulling his head up through his curly hair and kissing him deeply.

It was more fun that way.


End file.
